Air shutters of this type are generally known in the art and are utilized for a variety of purposes. One example representative of the state of the art is the air shutter assembly for an air conditioning system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,961. This shutter assembly is comprised of a plurality of arcuate blades which are arranged for pivotal movement about stationary pivot axes. Each blade is provided with a short arm which is adapted to engage by way 'of a pin into an oblong aperture of an actuating rod whose longitudinal movement thereby causes pivotal movement of the shutter blades.
The above state of the art shutter assembly is comprised of numerous parts which are relatively costly to manufacture and assemble. And inasmuch as shutters are mass-produced articles, the object should be to keep manufacturing costs as low as possible.
In German Patent DE-OS No. 27 44 453 there is disclosed a shutter assembly in which flaps of the living-hinge type are formed onto a basic body made of plastics so as to form a one-piece molded plastic part. The air distributing flap disclosed in this German patent is used in motor vehicle heating systems and does not require a complex actuating mechanism as is the case with shutter assemblies having a great number of adjustable shutter blades.